Girls' Night At Naruko's
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: After a hard day's work, why not spend some girl time at Naruko's. Must be 18 and over to read. Yuri.


**Warning:** Contains yuri, kitsune looks, futanari, and a whole lot of ecchi! Enjoy! 

**Girls' Night At Naruko's**

It was Friday night as Hinata and Fu were going over to Naruko's house for a special Girls' Night. Things have been quiet for a while as Naruto was out for a few days for diplomatic acts to approve by as the Sixth Hokage. Ever since Tsunade stepped down, Naruto was handling things great on his first day. But in his absence, he entrusted Naruko and their cousin, Miyuki, to watch over the house while he was gone. The girls approach the house and Hinata knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Said the girl on the other side as the door swings open. The person who stood there was Naruko Uzumaki. She had blonde hair turned into long pigtails and cerulean blue eyes. Her attire was a black short-sleeved top, blue cargo shorts, and blue sandals.

"Hinata! Fu! So glad you could make it!" Naruko smiled to see her two best friends. Hinata has long blue hair with lavender moon eyes. Her outfit was a lavender shirt with a flower pattern on the side, black kunoichi pants, and black heels. Fu has short, spiky green mint hair with an orange clip like her eyes. Her outfit was a white top with long black-and-green sleeves, blue jeans to show little of her muscle tones, and black sandals.

The three girls were best friends in the Ninja Academy when Fu was transferred from Takigakure Village. All three are Chuunin and lived different lives: Hinata left her old home and moves in with Fu after family issues with her dad like Hanabi did. Naruko is currently dating her school crush Sakura Haruno and they were happy with how the relationship goes. And Fu studies medical techniques to help improve the Leaf Village.

"Hello, Naruko! Sorry we were late. I had to find something for me to sleep into for tonight." Hinata said with a soft blush.

"It's okay, Hinata! I'm glad you two are here! Please, come inside." Naruko said with glee.

"Thanks, Naruko." Fu replied as they were in the living room. The room was big with family portraits of the family, coffee table, flat screen TV, two couches, and a mini-fridge. They spotted another person in the living room as it was Sakura. The girl has long pink hair and emerald green eyes. Her attire was a red tank top, black skirt, and black sandals with matching socks.

"Hey, Sakura! What are you doing here?" Hinata smiled to see her friend. Truthfully, Hinata was never the jealous-type. Ever since Sakura and Naruko were going out, she was a little sad that she never had the chance to ask Naruko out herself. But she was happy to see the girls together and hoped for the best.

"Naruko invited me over. I only did it because Ino really forced me into coming along. Anyway, she's upstairs just watching videos with Miyuki." Sakura answered.

"Glad to have you here, Sakura." Fu complied as she sat her things down.

"Thank you, Fu! I don't know why you are so nice." Sakura pondered.

Fu giggled and replied, "It's what I do, Sakura."

The girls were sitting on the couch and decided to watch a movie. They chose a romance movie as Girls' night was going along great. But then, Naruko asks Hinata for a pillow and the Hyuuga grabs one and accidentally hits Sakura. She said it was an accident, but Sakura got payback and struck Hinata; but failed when getting Fu. This made the girls go to the ultimate pillow fight.

Naruko was getting the upper hand, but Hinata and Fu tag-teamed her and took her down. Sakura came to the rescue and got payback to Hinata and Fu was getting revenge against Sakura. Naruko gains some composure and spots Hinata. This gave her the time to strike back, but Hinata's quick reflexes have gotten the better of her.

The girls were exhausted as the pillow fight ended with Hinata being the winner. They had fun, but was a little sweaty from the fun.

"Say, you girls want to go outside and head to the lake?" Naruko suggested.

"Sure! I could go for a quick soak. Hinata? Fu?" Sakura asked.

"Gee, we can. But...we don't have any bathing suits packed with us." Hinata said softly.

Naruko grinned. "That's okay! Just head outside and I'll tell you what we can do about that. I'll see if Miyuki has some spare towels." Naruko left the girls as they were going outside.

**-Moments Later-**

Naruko was upstairs in the hallways as she heads straight for Miyuki's room. "Hey, cousin! Do you...have...any..." Naruko was then speechless as she sees her cousin recklessly pounding on her girlfriend Amaru with a red strap-on and Ino was scissoring Sasame Fuuma with Kin Tsuchi getting eaten out by her. Miyuki draws out her messy spiky red hair to look at her cousin with hazel eyes.

"Have any what?" Miyuki asked while slowly thrusting Amaru now.

"Oh, u-um...some t-towels." Naruko stuttered as she was embarrassed to see this.

"In the drawer on the top left. Take as many as you want," Miyuki pointed out as Naruko quickly got what she came for.

"Thanks and sorry about that." Naruko laughs nervously.

"It's cool. Amaru needed to be punished anyway. Good night!" The redhead said as Naruko quickly left and tried to forget what just happened.

**-The Lake-**

Naruko came down and sees the girls patiently waiting on her. "Here they are!"

"Thanks, Naruko!" Fu said as the girls quickly took their towels. "So, about the clothing thing..."

"Oh, that! Since it's beautiful out here and no one can see us here, I'm thinking skinning-dipping." Naruko suggested as Hinata and Fu were blushing red.

"W-W-What?!" Hinata stammered.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! We're all girls here. We might as well enjoy ourselves and it does seem nice out here." Sakura added.

Hinata and Fu were uncertain about the idea, but they were now staring at their friends stripping out of their clothes. Hinata was the first to blush furiously as she was observing her friend's natural curves and smooth tanned skin. Her breast size was 36 DD as a comparison to hers and had a nice ass to count for. But Sakura was different as she was now fully blossomed into a young woman with a hourglass curve. Her chest was grown to 32 C-cups and had a smooth butt.

"Wow, nice to see that body again." Sakura smirked to see her girlfriend's body.

"At least you have the curves to prove that." Naruko replied as she came close to kiss her.

Fu was quite curious to how two girls would actually enjoy doing that to each other. But in a strange way, she never wanted that kind of feelings if a man was involved. Judging by Hinata's face, she seems to like this. Fu always did want to test this out, so why not try it with her best friend?

"Hey, Hinata." Fu called to get her friend's attention.

Hinata snapped back into reality and replied, "What is it, Fu?"

"Want to try out like they did?" Fu asked in a serious tone.

Hinata blushed to that question and never expected this from her friend. "Y-Y-You w-want us...t-t-to k-kiss?"

Fu smiled happily and nods. "Of course! I was curious to how it feels. And since you're my friend, how about it?"

Hinata didn't know what to say and thought that it could be nice to actually share something together with a friend. Fu was kind to ask if she wants to do that for her and she couldn't be happier to agree.

Hinata then smiled and said, "Sure! But let's strip first, okay?"

Fu was surprised by Hinata's quick action as she smiled to see her friend happy than before. They shed out of their clothing and was looking at each other with a mesmerized stare. Hinata's body was like a goddess and had the curves of a supermodel in those Icha Icha books she read. Her pale skin complexion was shown by the moonlight as it was creamy white. Her chest was 36 DD like Naruko's and has a big, roung butt. Fu's body was fair and beautiful with mocha skin color, large C-cup breasts, and a smooth ass.

Hinata didn't mind waiting as Fu came up to her and giving Hinata her first kiss. Hinata replied as they were moaning as their tongues were going at it for dominance. The kiss was passionate and lasted for 15 seconds. They pulled away and leaving a trail of saliva along from their lips.

"Whoa! That was downright sexy!" The girls turn to see Naruko and Sakura enjoying the lovely sight. Hinata and Fu giggled as they grew a soft blush.

"My first kiss with my best friend. I could get use to that." Fu smiled as Hinata giggled with a pink blush.

The girls got into the lake and were having a great time under the moonlight. Hinata and Fu were diving underneath the lake to look around and discover some things. Thanks to Fu, she and Hinata can hold their breath longer as they continue to swim around. Sakura was floating and looking up at the night sky. It was peaceful until Naruko starts to splash her with water. Sakura then got her revenge and splashed back.

The girls had their fun as they were now lying on the soft grass while looking at the stars.

"You know, I always wonder why we never have nights like this." Naruko pondered.

"Maybe because we always work and go on missions as such." Sakura answered.

"True, but I was thinking that if we ever have free time of our own, we can do this more often." Naruko replied.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Naruko." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruko turns her body around and face her while being flat on her stomach. "Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata blushed red as this got Sakura's attention. She smiled softly and thought about Hinata's reaction. She knew that the blunette has a crush on her girlfriend, but was afraid to ask her out. Sakura didn't mean to steal Naruko from her, but it was to hide her true feelings towards a sudden green-haired girl. But she felt sad herself that Fu was with Hinata now after she moved in with her.

_'Just you wait, Hinata. I got a surprise for you and your friend.' _Sakura thought as she faces her lover. "Naruko?"

"Hmm?" Naruko wondered what her girlfriend wants.

"Can you come here for a second?" Sakura said as she was standing on her knees. Naruko obeyed her plea as she faces her girlfriend. Moments later, Sakura cupped Naruko's cheeks together and kissed her with passion.

All three of the girls were surprised by Sakura's action as she was still kissing Naruko on the lips. Her tongue flickers all around the inside of her mouth and savoring her taste. Naruko just stood there with a huge blush as she silently moans through the kiss. Sakura pulls away with a smile as saliva was sliding down their lips.

"S-S-Sakura?" Naruko stammering towards Sakura's actions.

"Naruko, you know I like you. Right?" Naruko nods to Sakura's question. "And you know we've been happy together for the past few months. Right?" Naruko nods again.

"Where are you getting at?" Naruko asked with concern as though Sakura wants to tell hurt something bad.

"Naruko, I like you. But this time as a friend. The truth is: I stole you from somebody. It was wrong of me to take you for granted and take you away from a certain someone." Sakura answered with a hint of sadness. "I did that because I was sad that she had someone I cared about being together with her. I'm sorry."

Naruto was surprised and sad to see her girlfriend like this. But she was wondering who that person was that Sakura said likes her more than her. Naruko came up to the girl and hugged her.

"Who is she, Sakura?" Naruko pulls her away to look directly into her eyes. Sakura didn't say anything but points to the mystery girl. Naruko then looks behind her and noticed that she was pointing at Hinata. "Hinata?"

Hinata was feeling nervous now that Sakura has confessed everything to Naruko. She then noticed the blonde girl got up and walks over to her. Hinata got up and was kneeling in front of her while sitting upward. Naruko stared deeply into Hinata's eyes as she sees her with a strand of tears coming down her eyes.

"Is this true, Hinata? Do you like me?" Naruko crouched down to her to hear a solid answer.

Hinata was then spilling tears down her face as Hinata said. "Yes, Naruko. But I...I-I like y-you more t-than that. I l-love you, Naruko." Hinata looks away in depression that she wasted her words for nothing. Hinata thought that Naruko would never believe her and laugh. But then, she felt her cheek being touched as a hand leads her to face Naruko, smiling with love and care.

"Aww, thank you! I didn't know you love me that long! I'm sorry, Hinata! For that, I'll make it up to you." She then looks at Sakura. "You don't mind, do you?"

Sakura giggled. "Naruko, she loves you. After all, we're still friend. Go on and kiss your girl!"

Naruko smiled and quickly kissed Hinata fully on the lips. Hinata didn't know to react, but she felt relaxed as she replies to the kiss. Hinata always dreamed of this moment and was in Heaven. Even though it may not be her first kiss, but it didn't matter to her.

They pulled away as Hinata then looks at Fu. "Sorry."

Fu smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "I'm only happy to see you got your girl now!"

Naruko and Hinata started to giggle as Naruko asked Sakura something. "So, Sakura, who is _your_ secret lover?"

Sakura blushed as she decides to show them. Sakura got up an came close to Fu and started to kiss her. This had Fu startled a bit, but Sakura's lips were soft and warm as she kissed back. Suddenly, they pulled back and smiled to each other.

"You love me, huh?" Fu asked softly.

Sakura shyly nods and replied, "Ever since you moved here from Takigakure, I was heartstrung by your kindness and caring attitude."

"In that case," Fu plants her a soft kiss, "I love you, too."

The night air was warm as it was summer still. But then, the girls were feeling a little...hot. They looked at their lovers as if the kiss was coming up into something more. Naruko and Hinata were looking intimate now as they lunged right in and kiss lustfully on the lips. Soon after, Sakura was starting to feel weird herself as she kissed Fu again with full force. Fu happily replied back as it was an all-out make out session.

**-Lemon Scene-**

Naruko and Hinata had their mounded breasts pressed against each other as they were moaning softly from them touching each other's body. Naruko's delicate hand were caressing Hinata's back and giving it a quick massage. But as her hand massages Hinata's back, she slowly crept down and has her hand groping her butt. Hinata moans louder in the kiss as Hinata returns the favor by moving her hands upward and nibbling her girlfriend's nipples. Naruko pulls away and gasp at her lover's touch.

Sakura was on top of Fu as she was kissing her collarbone and biting it. Fu groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Sakura as she placed her hands on her soft ass. Sakura loved the touch as she kissed her way down to Fu's breast and sucking her left breast. While Fu was slapping her ass lightly, Fu grabs Sakura's head and pushed it forward to have the pinkette sucking more. The touch was gentle as Sakura then licks Fu's hardening nipple.

Naruko and Hinata decided to give more pleasure each other and the girls as Naruko motions Sakura and Fu to crawl to them. But Hinata got on her knees as Naruko was behind Hinata and fondling with her breasts. Fu got close her friend starts to kiss her tenderly. The kiss was pulled away as she trails soft kisses down from her bottom lips to her collarbone. Fu then reached down to Hinata's right breast and starts sucking on her hardened nipple. Circling and swirling her tongue around her Hinata's breast, the Hyuuga girl was moaning cutely as she was then having Naruko sucking on her neck while caressing her left breast.

Sakura can't let Fu have all the fun as she sends two fingers down to her green-haired lover's pussy. Each thrust earns her a sweet sound of her groaning in pleasure while she was still sucking on Hinata. Naruko did the same as she tries three fingers as moving around Hinata's wet pussy as she fingers her blunette and caressing her own mounds. The pink-haired kunoichi was now grabbing Fu's head and planting a soft kiss on her lips. Their eyes met as Sakura slid her tongue out and battling her tongue for dominance.

Hinata was lying on her back as Naruko was spreading her legs and launching herself at Hinata's wet spot. Hinata was bucking her hips as Naruko's tongue was eating out her lover's slit. Hinata screams in lust as the barrier was reached by the tip of Naruko's tongue. Her essence was addictive as she tastes her juices that seem to taste close to ramen broth and cinnamon rolls. Naruko took her taste of her and starts fingering her again. But then, Naruko spots Fu getting her breasts massage by Sakura and had her hands sqeezing Sakura's ass for pleasure.

Naruko changed that as she has her free hand moving below Fu's womanhood and inserting two fingers inside her snatch. Fu was feeling the pleasure hitting all the right spots inside of her as Sakura nobbling her collarbone again to now leave a small hickey on her neck. Naruko and Sakura giggled to hear the sounds of lust filling their ears. Hinata was bucking her hip up and down on her love's fingers as she was screaming out her orgasm. She came as her sweet nectar was pouring out of her wet pussy. Fu then came next as Sakura placed her down gently on the ground to get a taste of her love. Both Naruko and Sakura tasted Hinata and Fu as they cleaned up the girls. While still having a mouth full of cum, they shared it with them as they kissed them passionately as they have them taste themselves.

Soon, it was Hinata's turn to pleasure Naruko as Fu will do the same to Sakura. But this time, they switched partners as Hinata is with Sakura and Fu is with Naruko. Both girls were confused, but they were distracted by a pair of lips crashing down on them. As they did, they wasted no little time getting the girls to come for them as Hinata was going down to Sakura's wet slit as she was captivated by her aroma. Sweet sakura blossom was the scent as Hinata craved into the pussy.

Naruko couldn't believe this, but was gasping in ecstasy that Fu was now lashing her tongue inside the blonde's pussy. Naruko was now bucking her hips to motion the rhythm inside her as Fu was eating her out. Sakura was turned on to see the former heiress showing much confidence in her work. Still feeling the need to be touched, Hinata inserts two fingers in her own to pleasure herself. Moaning and licking, Fu was hearing it all as her friend was pleasuring her girl. Soon, they switched and kept on pleasuring them.

Naruko motions her hand to push Hinata's head further to her womanhood while massaging her breasts with her left hand. Fu tries the different approach as she got her girl up above her with her snatch facing her as Sakura was now tasting her girlfriend's pussy. In a 69 position, the girls were ravaging each other when Sakura fingers her to feel inside her juicy wet spots again. The girls were screaming in pleasure they were close to another orgasm as Naruko was the first to came. Hinata was then lapping up the cum off her and kissed her girlfriend with mouth-filled cum. They turn to see Sakura and Fu came to each other and clean themselves off.

The girls were about to call it a night until they thought of something that will blow their minds. Each came up with a different hand sign and started to transform into something else. As the smoke cleared, the girls were now turned into something unique: All were turned into half-kitsune vixens! Each had their features alike: Five tails with white tips, whiskered cheeks, a bit of canines, fox slit eyes, longer nails, furry ears, and curvaceous bodies growing a little. Although they had the colors of orange, lavender, pink, and mint green color of their appearance; there was something that surprised them a bit. Naruto and Fu both have full-erect members as this was a shock to them. It couldn't help it since all of them were virgins still. But that didn't stop Hinata ans Sakura from making things exciting.

Both the pinkette and blunette were licking their girlfriend's cocks as they wanted to lube them up for something great. Licking the tip up, Hinata's swirled her tongue around Naruko's and Sakura was using her own breast to jerk her girl's cock. Moans were made as Hinata was bobbing away, but choked a little until she was ready to go. Naruko pushed her head forward as it made Hinata aroused by her actions. Fu was on the verge of another orgasm as she came all over Sakura's face and tits. Naruko was the last to go as her cum was being swallowed by Hinata. Still thirsty, Hinata looks at Sakura and helped clean her up as she scoops up the cum off of her. And as a reward, she shared thecum with her as they kissed again. This was a turn on for Naruko and Fu as their cocks were hard and thick, measuring up to 9 inches and 3 inches thick.

Sakura and Hinata screamed as their barrier was broken as they were getting pounded by their kitsune-formed girlfriends. Fu was getting in a spooning position and Hinata was riding her Naruko cowgirl style. Fu plants a soft and tender kiss to her lover as she was thrusting her dick inside after reaching her walls. Lifting her leg up, Fu was getting more to start fucking her faster. Hinata bucked her hips as she bounced up and down as her glorious tits were following her patterns. Naruko was holding on to Hinata's hips as she kept pounding her by an alarming rate. Sakura felt her ass getting smacked as she moans louder when Fu was punishing her for not moaning her name. It was too close for her to climax early, but she held the feeling in as more moans were coming through each smack.

Naruko switched positions as Hinata was on her back as she continues to get fucked mercilessly by Naruko. Her stamina was increasing as she kept pushing her hips forward at Hinata's pussy. Her tails were shaking with excitement as Naruko's two tails holds her by the wrist as she kept going for more. Hinata screams so loud that Jiraiya himself felt like directing a movie of that lust-filled scream. Sakura then felt Fu's tail vibrating along near her soft core as it made a friction between the cock and the tail pleasuring her. Sakura couldn't it as she needed to come right now.

After 15 minutes, Naruko and Fu were now pounding and fucking Sakura and Hinata in a doggy-style position. Their asses were being pumped by their girls's cocks while having their bodies giving it their all. Hinata and Sakura then look at each other and were kissing passionately as they moan and scream through their mouths. Their cheeks flushed red from the heat and their hearts were beating rapidly. The pleasure was arousing them. The lust was filling the night air. The girls were going insane as they fucked for nearly five hours as they came about 15-20 times! That record puts Miyuki's to shame as Naruko uses her tails to lean Hinata close to her. And with an extra push, her tail was vibrating on Hinata's pussy as it made the Hyuuga girl gasping for more.

Fu then moves her hands off of Sakura's shoulders and sliding them down to her rear and gave it a plentiful smack. Hinata and Naruko were now at their peak as they soon release with so much cum dripping to the grass. Sakura can't hold it in much longer as she came and Fu then filled her ass with semen inside. The girls were exhausted as Naruko and Fu pulled out and collapsing on the cum-covered grass. Sakura and Hinata drops down face-first on their breasts as they all began to drift into darkness.

**-End Scene-**

Naruko stirred her eyes open to see what went down last night. Suddenly, she noticed she was in her room on her own bed. But what surprised her is that Hinata and their friends were on their bed. Naruko wonders how her and everyone got in here.

"Morning, sis!" Naruko then looks up to see big brother and Sixth Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki. "So, how was everything last night with you?"

"Actually, I was wondering how we got here in my room. And I thought you left for business." Naruko stated as she covers herself and Hinata.

"It got canceled until next month. And I brought you all here so you won't get hurt by some stranger." Naruto reassured.

"Well, thanks!" Naruko said happily.

"Also, your clothes are in the wash and dryer for an hour now like your friends. If you need anything, I'll be hanging with Shion outside for a bit, okay?" Naruto said as Naruko nodded. "Later, little sister! Oh. And good morning, girls."

"Morning, Naruto!" Naruko was surprised to see her friends awake the whole time. Soon, they giggled as Naruto sighed in content. He smiled and closed the door as he placed a Sound Barrier jutsu inside, knowing the girls are up for another round.

"Well, it could be worse. Pervy Sage might film everything crazy in this house..." Naruto said to himself as he heads downstairs to meet the priestess of the Demon Country.

**The End**

_God, this was a long one! I don't think Jiraiya himself couldn't handle this! Hope you like it and leave comments along the way. No flames and no haters! Later!_


End file.
